


В одно касание

by lumosik



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: "Мы не знали друг друга до этого лета"
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 3





	В одно касание

**Author's Note:**

> автор вдохновлялся одной небезызвестной песней группы Сплин, а так же нагло, но частично использовал форму повествования из романа С. Ахерн "Там, где заканчивается радуга"   
> написано на ОТП-фест 2014 для Артур-тим

— Алло! Артур Пендрагон? Алло!  
— Моргана, не ори так в трубку, прошу тебя.  
— Артур, ты куда делся? Тебя все разыскивают. Утер весь на нервах.  
— Все со мной в порядке, я — в аэропорту.  
— Что-о-о?  
— Не надо удивляться. Я лечу в Индию.  
— …  
— И?.. Ты что-нибудь скажешь? Между прочим, моё заявление об отпуске лежит на столе у отца со вторника. Только не знаю, подписал ли он его. Наверное, да, учитывая, что планировался медовый месяц… Ну что?! Я не хочу из-за какого-то недоразумения отказываться от законного отпуска, в котором не был уже три года!  
— Ты это так называешь?.. Недоразумение? А в отсутствии отпуска ты сам в этом виноват, трудоголик чёртов!   
— О, теперь мы перешли к ругательствам…  
— Очевидно, что ты так просто не отделаешься. Когда я доберусь до тебя, Артур Пендрагон…  
— Если я не умру от какой-нибудь лихорадки, которую могу подхватить в джунглях, то я полном твоём распоряжении, сестричка.   
— Советую тебе всё же остаться где-нибудь в джунглях. Тут уже к тебе очередь выстраивается.  
— Ну не знаю… Уточните у Елены, когда я буду свободен. Я перезвоню ей, чтобы она организовала запись.  
— Не отшучивайся! Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты сделал?  
— Разозлил отца? Не поверишь — это такое потрясающее чувство! Хотя, стоп, тебе же оно, наверное, уже привычным стало.   
— Не переводи стрелки, в этот раз виноват ты, Артур. Как ты мог — в голове не укладывается! От тебя я такого точно не ожидала. Бросить собственную невесту прямо в день свадьбы!  
— Слушай, Гвен умная девушка, она всё поймёт. Мы с ней оба знаем, что в противном случае совершили бы ошибку.  
— Но ты так долго добивался её, заискивал перед Утером и всё же выпросил разрешение на брак. Я даже поверила, что вы любите друг друга.  
— Да, было такое…  
— И что же произошло?  
— Я не могу это объяснить… Такое чувство, что я упускаю что-то или кого-то.   
— Ты серьёзно, Артур? Я никогда не замечала за тобой… таких склонностей к самокопанию.  
— Серьёзно, Моргана. И это сводит с ума.   
— Тогда тебе точно нужно сделать перерыв.  
— То есть ты будешь рада, если я привезу тебе магнитик с Тадж-Махалом?  
— Ты идиот, Артур. Позвони, как приземлишься.

— …Уважаемые дамы и господа, убедительно просим вас пристегнуть ремни безопасности и отключить перед взлётом все мобильные устройства.

— Уважаемые дамы и господа, наш самолёт произвёл посадку в международном аэропорту имени Индиры Ганди города Дели, Индия. Местное время — двадцать три часа двадцать минут. Температура за бортом — семьдесят два градуса по Фаренгейту. Просим вас…

— Моргана, привет.  
— Артур, ты уже долетел?  
— Да… да.  
— Всё в порядке? Кажется, ты немного взволнован.   
— Да? Может быть. Просто это всё такое безумие…  
— Ради всего святого, Пендрагон, говори уже!  
— У тебя когда-нибудь были проблемы с сердцем? Конечно же, нет — я бы знал.  
— Что-то случилось? У тебя был приступ?  
— Можно и так сказать. Оно остановилось. Это продолжалось секунд пятнадцать-двадцать, не больше.   
— Господи, как это произошло? Большая высота?  
— Нет, голубые глаза. И губы… пухлые, как у девчонки. А ещё лохматые тёмные волосы. Ох, а эти скулы. Ты бы только видела эти скулы.   
— Ты там не сошёл с ума, случайно? Ещё суток не прошло, как ты бросил Гвен, а уж мечтаешь о… о ком, кстати?  
— Его зовут Мерлин, он летел в Индию как волонтёр по какой-то там образовательной программе. Не знаю, он болтал без умолку весь полёт. Сказал, что ему это помогает. Он боится летать, вообще-то. Сидел прямо рядом со мной.  
— И он симпатичный, судя по твоему описанию.  
— Именно.  
— Умоляю, только не говори, что вы ещё и уединились в туалете прямо в самолете!  
— Нет, Моргана. Ты что обо мне думаешь? К тому же, он сам не выказал никакой заинтересованности.  
— Уверен?..  
— Он оставил свою визитку, когда мы приземлились. Здесь нет телефона, только электронный адрес…  
— И чего же ты размышляешь? Ты просто обязан ему написать!  
— И ты вот так просто толкаешь меня на новое знакомство после того, что я сделал с Гвен?  
— Одумался, наконец. В любом случаем — это уже неважно. Гвен, кстати, рыдает у меня под боком… В крепких объятиях Ланса. Так что всё в порядке.  
— Я же говорил.  
— Только не начинай Артур, это не снимает с тебя вину.   
— Я обязательно поговорю с ней… Когда вернусь.  
— Давай, езжай уже в свои джунгли. И напиши этому Мерлину — у меня предчувствие.   
— Предчувствие, говоришь?  
— Только посмей рассмеяться, Артур Пендрагон.   
— Я тоже тебя люблю, сестричка. 

Кому: merlinandyesitisnotajoke  
От кого: onceandfutureking  
Тема: Привет?

Привет, Мерлин. Это Артур Пендрагон. Мы с тобой летели вместе в одном самолете в Дели два месяца назад. Может быть, ты помнишь? Как твои дела? Я пишу не просто так, ты не подумай. Помнится, ты упоминал, что занимаешься вирусологией. Так вот, кажется, я всё-таки подхватил что-то в джунглях, а врачи не хотят мне верить. Говорят, что со мной всё в порядке. Ты моя последняя надежда! Встретимся?

Кому: onceandfutureking  
От кого: merlinandyesitisnotajoke  
Тема: Re: Привет?

Привет, Артур. Конечно, помню. Такую заносчивую задницу трудно забыть. Бедная стюардесса сломала ногу, когда бегала по твоим поручениям. Слушай! А может быть, это карма и ты не зря заболел? В любом случае через два дня я возвращаюсь в Лондон и готов с тобой встретиться. Заглядывай в университет, я почти всё время на кафедре.

Кому: merlinandyesitisnotajoke  
От кого: onceandfutureking  
Тема: Re: Re: Привет?

Она сама виновата: не надо было надевать каблуки на такую работу! К тому же я привык к комфорту и плачу за него.  
Здорово, что ты согласился. Тогда до встречи.

— Ну, Артур, и как всё прошло?  
— Моргана, обязательно мне звонить в тот же вечер?  
— Гвен отменила наш кофе и, как я подозреваю, убежала на свидание с Лансом. Так что мне скучно, и я хочу знать все подробности.  
— А я не хочу об этом говорить. Пока.

Вам пришло одно текстовое сообщение от: Моргана  
Ты прав, братик, в следующий раз заявлюсь прямо к тебе домой. Эта твоя Елена раздражает меня! 

Вам пришло одно текстовое сообщение от: Моргана  
И хоть бы спасибо сказал за кофе! Удачи с Мерлином. Всё решится, вот увидишь.

Вам пришло одно текстовое сообщение от: Мерлин  
Артур, перестань мне названивать! Ты поступил глупо и безответственно. 

— Да?  
— Мерлин, прошу, не клади трубку!  
— Артур?.. Чёрт, я не посмотрел на телефон — сейчас три часа ночи, знаешь ли, и нормальные люди спят в своих постелях. Иначе бы не ответил, как и много раз до этого.   
— Я знаю, но ты же не можешь дуться вечность!  
— Я не дуюсь и даже не обижен. Просто не хочу иметь ничего общего с такой задницей, как ты. Подумать только — я приложил столько усилий, чтобы можно было провести полный анализ и осмотр в тот же день, договорился с Гаюсом. А выясняется, что вероятная болезнь была лишь предлогом.   
— Предлогом встретиться с тобой.  
— А просто сказать нельзя было? У меня теперь из-за тебя проблемы в университете.  
— Так ты бы согласишься встретиться со мной?  
— Поменьше энтузиазма, ковбой. Теперь я что-то даже сомневаюсь…  
— Ну же!  
— Не привык к отказам?  
— Если честно — нет.   
— Так, слушай… на следующих выходных у одних моих очень хороших друзей свадьба. Можно сказать, что жених — друг моего детства. Естественно, я не могу пропустить это событие, но такие мероприятия раздражают меня. Будешь моей поддержкой?  
— Конечно! Всё, что ты попросишь!  
— Я бы не разбрасывался такими обещаниями, Артур Пендрагон.  
— А я — обещаю! И запомни — Пендрагоны всегда держат своё слово.

Вам пришло одно текстовое сообщение от: Моргана  
Ты самый непроходимый тупица и идиот, которого я когда-либо знала, Артур Пендрагон! 

Вам пришло одно текстовое сообщение от: Артур  
Мерлин, я стою прямо под твоими дверьми. Открой, пожалуйста. 

Вам пришло одно текстовое сообщение от: Артур  
Я принёс вино.

Вам пришло одно текстовое сообщение от: Артур  
Ты не можешь дуться вечно. Ну, подумаешь не пришёл на свадьбу незнакомых мне людей. 

Вам пришло одно текстовое сообщение от: Артур  
Хорошо. Прости меня. Прошу.

— И? Он впустил тебя?  
— Да.  
— Что, так просто?  
— Моргана, а чему ты так удивляешься?  
— Да-да, закажи мне именно это.  
— Что, прости?  
— Извини, это не тебе. Я сейчас в ресторане с Гавейном.  
— Что за тип?  
— Мой новый парень, который, в отличие от некоторых, держит свои обещания.   
— Вот только не надо снова об этом. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что тот деловой ужин стал неожиданностью для меня.   
— Елена могла бы предупредить тебя и раньше.  
— Она ни в чём не виновата.  
— Сделаю вид, что согласилась с тобой. Так что там с Мерлином?  
— Мы провели ночь вместе.  
— В смысле переспали?  
— Да — а что же ещё? Поговорили по душам? Не смеши меня.   
— Но как?!  
— Моргана, ты же уже взрослая девочка и…  
— Я не про это, придурок! Как это Мерлин согласился?  
— Ну-у… Мы выпили вина, а потом он сказал, что у него выдалась трудная неделя.  
— И ты помог ему снять напряжение?  
— В точку!  
— Я так и вижу перед собой твоё сияющее и довольное лицо. И что теперь?  
— Мы договорились о следующем разе.  
— О свидании?  
— Нет, о сексе.   
— И вас это устраивает?  
— Абсолютно.  
— Смотри не пожалей о своих словах, Артур. Всё — мне пора. 

Кому: merlinandyesitisnotajoke  
От кого: onceandfutureking  
Тема: встреча

Привет, твой номер выключен уже несколько дней, куда пропал?   
P.S. Последняя ночь была крышесносной, хочу тебя! 

Кому: onceandfutureking  
От кого: merlinandyesitisnotajoke  
Тема: Re: встреча

Ой, прости, я совсем забыл тебя предупредить. Я сейчас в Штатах на одной научной конференции, другой номер.   
P.S. Жду с нетерпением.

Кому: onceandfutureking  
От кого: merlinandyesitisnotajoke  
Тема: поза 67?

Привет, ты свободен завтра вечером?  
Почему не отвечаешь на звонки?

Кому: merlinandyesitisnotajoke  
От кого: onceandfutureking  
Тема: Re: поза 67?

Завтра никак, я в командировке во Франции. Кажется, нам надо обменяться рабочими номерами.

Кому: onceandfutureking  
От кого: merlinandyesitisnotajoke  
Тема: Re: Re: поза 67?

Да, конечно так и сделаем. Amuse-toi bien*

Кому: merlinandyesitisnotajoke  
От кого: onceandfutureking  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: поза 67?

Ха-ха-ха!

— Вы — что?!  
— Ходили в кино. Уилл, ты не оглох ли там вообще? Предупреждая твой вопрос — мы договорились не считать это свиданием. Просто вынужденное времяпрепровождение.  
— Это как же?  
— Ну, мы договорились о встрече, а потом я сломал запястье и не успел предупредить Артура. Он приехал ко мне, покачал головой, назвал растяпой и недотёпой, усадил в машину и отвёз в ближайший кинотеатр. «Чтобы вечер даром не потерять», — и это я цитирую.  
— Твой Артур — говнюк, ты знаешь это?  
— Какая разница? В смысле мы же встречаемся только для секса — верно? А фильм мне понравился, к слову.  
— Не хочу больше слушать о ваших гейских заморочках. Только не обижайся.  
— Хорошо, не буду. Привык уже, между прочим. Как семейная жизнь?  
— До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты отказа такой чудесной девушке, как Фрея!  
— Друг, я — гей, ты помнишь?  
— Очень хорошо помню. Как и все твои рыдания и жалобы, начиная с четвёртого класса.   
— Эй, я просто всегда был эмоциональным ребенком.  
— Кажется, что ты и сейчас ребенок… Ты и твой Артур!  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ох, забей. 

Вам пришло одно текстовое сообщение от: Артур  
Доброе утро, Чикаго!

Вам пришло одно текстовое сообщение от: Мерлин  
Спокойной ночи, Гонконг!

— Артур, я тут подумал: раз уж мы оба сейчас в Лондоне, то могли бы…  
— Читаешь мои мысли. А ты не такой идиот, каким кажусь сначала, Ме-е-ерлин.  
— Но ты всё ещё остаёшься задницей.  
— Я припоминаю, что насчёт моей задницы ты не жаловался, когда мы пересекались в ЮАР.  
— Отвали. Постой, что это у тебя играет?  
— Король, Мерлин, король.  
— Элвис, что ли?   
— Я знаю, что ты сейчас изо всех сил пытаешься не смеяться в трубку. Это классика, так и знай!  
— Да я не из-за Элвиса рассмеялся, дубина. Ох, чёрт!..  
— Что такое?   
— Кофе убежал. Я перезвоню.

Кому: merlinandyesitisnotajoke  
От кого: onceandfutureking  
Тема: Re: послушай

Эти чуваки ненормальные — играть на кухонных инструментах! Что это вообще за музыка такая?

Кому: onceandfutureking  
От кого: merlinandyesitisnotajoke  
Тема: Re: Re: послушай

Propellerheads — офигенны, Артур Пендрагон! И не спорь со мной! 

— Моргана, я должен поехать в Ливерпуль. Сегодня! Извинись перед отцом за меня. Семейный ужин придётся отложить.  
— Ну, конечно же, опять Моргана. Ты меня совсем не жалеешь. Зачем тебе, вообще, в Ливерпуль?   
— Я для нас с Мерлином забронировал на выходные номер.  
— Романтичный уикенд?  
— Не знаю… Может быть…  
— Договаривай, Артур.  
— Кажется, я в него влюблён.  
— Кажется или это точно?   
— Вот это я и хочу выяснить, Моргана.  
— Хорошо, так и быть, выручу тебя в очередной раз. Всё равно собиралась знакомить Гавейна с отцом, так что для тебя же лучше находиться совсем в другом месте.  
— Поаккуратней с отцом, ладно?   
— А это уже как пойдёт.

— Чувак, где пропадал все выходные?  
— И тебе привет, Уилл. Да, так, был в Ливерпуле.  
— И что же ты там забыл?  
— Кажется, своё сердце…

— Артур?..  
— Здравствуй, Гвен. Я не знаю, к кому мне ещё обратиться. Моргана моя сестра, но иногда она бывает такой….  
— Настойчивой? Раздражающей? Язвительной?  
— Ого, а я-то думал, что вы лучшие подруги!  
— Так и есть, Артур. Что случилось?  
— Я встретил одного человека, и он мне очень дорог.   
— Тот самый, да?  
— Да, ты права. Тот самый, которого я встретил после того, как бросил тебя…  
— Не стоит ворошить прошлое, Артур. Тем более мы благодарны тебе… Я и Ланселот.   
— Рад за вас ребята — правда.   
— И что с тем человеком?  
— Он не хочет принимать моих чувств. Говорит, что всё это неправда и любовь только всё усложнит, сделает хуже.   
— А ты пытался понять, почему он так считает?  
— М-м-м… нет. Я разозлился и ушёл. Возможно, хлопнув дверью.  
— Артур Пендрагон, ты бесчувственный чурбан! Ты должен срочно перед ним извиниться и выяснить, что же на самом деле между вами происходит.  
— И почему мне все говорят, что и кому я должен?  
— Может, потому, что ты словно маленький ребенок, который привык брать всё, что хочет? Не знаю… Извини, меня ждёт Ланселот.

Вам пришло одно текстовое сообщение от: Артур  
Привет, встретимся?

Вам пришло одно текстовое сообщение от: Мерлин  
Не сейчас, Артур. 

— Мерлин? Здравствуй, сынок. Как же я рада тебя слышать.  
— Я тоже, мама.  
— У тебя взволнованный голос.  
— Всё хорошо, мама. То есть нет… слушай, мне нужно тебя о кое-чём спросить.   
— Хорошо.  
— Мой отец… он хоть любил тебя? Прежде чем бросить тебя, оставив беременной мной.  
— Конечно, Мерлин. Если это и была не любовь, то даже не могу представить себе более лучшего чувства. Знаешь, когда мы встретились в первый раз, мне показалось, что моё сердце будто бы остановилось. Надеюсь, что и ты когда-нибудь полюбишь по-настоящему.   
— Тогда почему он всё же бросил нас?  
— Мерлин… я долго не решалась сказать правду.  
— Мама?..  
— Он не бросал нас. Балинор был вынужден уйти. Он скрывался от властей.  
— Мой отец был преступником?!  
— Нет! Его подставили, и не было никакой возможности доказать это. Он сделал это ради нас — ушёл, чтобы обеспечить нам спокойную жизнь. Ведь мы даже не успели расписаться. Прости, что говорю всё это так, по телефону, но я устала от тайн.   
— Правда?.. Но кто-то же был виноват, да?  
— Отец подозревал своего делового партнера — Утера Пендрагона.  
— Что?!

Вам пришло одно текстовое сообщение от: Артур  
Мерлин, поговори со мной.

— Артур!  
— Не сейчас, Моргана. Отс… ост… отвали!  
— Ты пьян?  
— И что с того? Почему ты так удивляешься? Раньше тебя это не волновало.  
— С тех пор как ты встретил Мерлина, я редко видела тебя в таком состоянии.  
— А теперь у меня нет Мерлина! 

Вам пришло одно текстовое сообщение от: Неизвестный номер  
Здравствуй, Мерлин. Это Моргана — сестра Артура. Он сейчас переживает не самые лучшие времена, и, если Артур тебе хоть капельку небезразличен, перезвони, пожалуйста. Нам лучше встретиться и обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию. Я переживаю за вас обоих.

— И что теперь, Мерлин?  
— Я не знаю, Уилл. Я запутался. Я так запутался…

Кому: merlinandyesitisnotajoke  
От кого: onceandfutureking  
Тема: (без темы)

Мерлин, умоляю прочесть это письмо до конца!   
Если ты всё же продолжил читать, то знай — я люблю тебя. Да, я — Артур Пендрагон — главная задница твоей жизни — люблю тебя, Мерлин Эмрис. С того самого момента, когда ты неловко упал на меня в самолете — тогда, помнишь? Ты случайно коснулся моего запястья — и мою кожу будто обожгло! Но это было приятное ощущение. А ещё мне показалось, что моё сердце замерло. Я смотрел на тебя и не мог поверить в собственную удачу. Красивый парень, который застенчиво улыбнулся мне, извинился и сел рядом, очевидно, являясь моим соседом на этот полёт. В тот день я бросил невесту прямо в день свадьбы, я не говорил тебе этого — боялся осуждения. Но это было словно наваждение. Я знал, что, женившись, предам кого-то. Кого-то, кого ещё не встретил. И вдруг появился ты.  
Я не умею писать письма. Совсем. Это, вообще, самое длинное моё письмо, потому что даже деловые письма за меня печатает мой секретарь. Но ты должен знать, что в Ливерпуле я не врал тебе. И сейчас не вру. Да, мы не идеальны. Я не стал великим футболистом, как мечтал в детстве, ты всё ещё покоряешь научный мир (и я верю, что твоя диссертация произведёт фурор). Я не всегда держу обещания, я облажался тысячи раз. Но я отчетливо помню, как ты стонал подо мной на том диванчике в Ливерпуле и просил меня быть рядом. И я хочу быть рядом с тобой. Всегда! Не только в постели! Я хочу разделить с тобой жизнь.  
Моргана рассказала мне о том, что сотворил отец. Это просто ужасно! Я серьёзно поговорил с ним. Он утверждает, что раскаивается в содеянном. Думаю, это сущая правда — я никогда не видел его таким жалким. Отец сказал, что сожалел об этом всю свою жизнь и уже три года как прилагает все усилия, чтобы отыскать твоего отца. Кажется, у него появились кое-какие зацепки в Австралии. Я собираюсь туда вылететь на следующей неделе.  
Мерлин, ты не можешь бегать от меня вечность. Мы оба знаем, что не выдержим долгой разлуки. Помнишь, как ты звони и писал мне, когда мы были на разных концах света? А ведь нас тогда разделяло всего лишь расстояние…

P.S. Я люблю тебя, Мерлин Эмрис. Вот так вот — влюбился в одно касание.

Мерлин прочёл пришедшее на электронную почту письмо и судорожно втянул воздух, как телефон оповестил о входящем сообщении.

Вам пришло одно текстовое сообщение от: Артур  
Мерлин, я стою прямо под твоими дверьми. Открой, пожалуйста. 

И ещё одно. 

Вам пришло одно текстовое сообщение от: Артур  
Я принёс вино.

И ещё.

Вам пришло одно текстовое сообщение от: Артур  
Давай начнём всё с начала?

Мерлин улыбнулся и, чуть не упав со стула, помчался открывать дверь. Артур стоял перед ним в костюме, с коробкой в руках и самым воодушевлённым выражением лица, на которое был только способен. Мерлин прислонился к косяку и придирчиво оглядел его с ног до головы. Всё же он скучал…

— Мерлин… — начал было Артур.  
— Я тут понял, что ни разу ещё не был в Австралии, — поспешил его прервать Мерлин и втянул улыбающегося Артура внутрь.   
Мерлин положил руку на грудь Артуру — туда, где находится сердце.  
— У меня оно тоже остановилось…  
— А потом отдышалось немного…  
— …И снова пошло, — закончил Мерлин, притягивая Артура для поцелуя. 

________________________________  
*Amuse-toi bien — хорошо развлечься (фр.).


End file.
